Network services such as load balancer, firewall, IDS, IPS, encryption, decryption, are deployed today in the datacenter to provide a rich service oriented environment for applications and tenants. Typically these services are deployed at fixed points in the datacenter networking topology. Based upon configuration needs, the network services are provisioned to serve the various applications and tenants. As the demand increases and varies, the logistics of maintaining such static placement and provisioning methodology becomes challenging and leads to obfuscated and complex deployment involving hair-pinning traffic, choke point operation and complex configurations. The interdependencies across various apps and tenants often make the management of the network a mangled mess.